


Emily

by mulder_its_me



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, MSR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6046038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mulder_its_me/pseuds/mulder_its_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Emily lived and how things would be. sorry I suck at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emily

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago and decided I might as well upload it and see what people think! Enjoy.

Emily 

 

"Thanks for driving me home," I say to Mulder and he nods. We're sitting in his car outside of my apartment complex. He had offered to drive me home, since my car was currently in the shop. "Do you want to come up? Emily misses you, y'know."

Mulder chuckles. "I find it hard to believe she likes me at all. I'm usually horrible with kids."

I smile at him and lean over to unbuckle his seatbelt. "You should come up. She's been asking about you."

Mulder nods and slips off his seatbelt. "Okay, but I can't stay for too long. I've got some things to clear up down at the office."

I gently place a hand in Mulder's forearm. Recently this year, we have become closer. I've noticed that he's also becoming more touchy with me. He's constantly sending innuendos my way and sometimes I even find myself returning his little flirts. 

"I know you've been staying late, Mulder and I don't think it's good for you," I say, softly. "You've barely gotten any sleep. Just stay for a while?"

Mulder sighed and runs a hand through his hair. "I . . . okay. Okay, Scully, I'll come up."

I smile at him and unbuckle my seatbelt as well. "Thank you."

When we get inside, I pay the babysitter and I greet Emily with a hug and a kiss. "Guess who came?" I ask her and she looks confused for a moment. I step back, for her to see Mulder and she squeals in delight. 

When Emily first met Mulder, she wasn't exactly jumping up and down about him but after she got past her sickness, she opened up more and now loves him to death. It's been over a year since I first met her and now she lives with me and I have full custody of her. Though, things are tough sometimes Emily is my daughter and I love her more than anything. 

Emily jumps into Mulder's arms and he picks her up and squeezes her tightly. I know Mulder thinks of Emily as his own. He hates to talk about it but Emily almost mean as much to him as she does to me. 

"Mulder!" Emily laughs as he ruffles her hair. 

"Hey pumpkin," Mulder says, setting her down. He had a huge grin on his face and I can tell he's missed her. 

"Hey, Emily why don't you show Mulder your new toys, huh?" I suggest and Emily nods. She takes his hand and pulls him further into the house. 

Shaking my head, I walk into the kitchen to fix a snack up for Emily. I feel bad leaving her with a babysitter or at daycare all day but I don't really have a choice. Next year when she starts school it will be much easier for both of us. Fortunately, the local school lets out just after I get home from work. 

I move around the kitchen and smile as I hear the sound of Mulder's voice, followed by Emily's high pitched laughter. After I finish putting together Emily's snack, I take out a glass for Mulder and fill it with iced tea that I know he loves. Then, I carry the food out into the living room, where Emily and Mulder sit, playing with her new Barbie dolls. 

"I brought food!" I announce, setting the plate in front of Emily on the coffee table. She smiles and immediately starts eating. "Here, Mulder."

I hand Mulder the iced tea and he thanks me quietly. He sits back in the couch and I sit beside him. For a moment, we quietly watch Emily play with her toys and eat. Then, suddenly she looks up from her food. 

"Mama, where's my daddy?" she asks, shyly nibbling on a piece of apple. 

I choke on my own spit and I see Mulder glance at me out of the corner of my eye. After Emily was cured of her sickness, she didn't remember much from before her life with me. Only bits and pieces stayed with her and I didn't see it necessary to regain those memories. Mulder had suggested hypnosis but I immediately refused. Besides, any normal child wouldn't remember much from age three or earlier. 

"Well, Emily," I cautiously begin to say. "Your father had to leave us when you were very young."

Mulder sets down his iced tea and watches me carefully. "Why did he have to go?"

"Well you see, some daddies have to um . . . leave because they have special work to do far away," it's a lame response but I can't think of anything else at the moment. 

"Oh. Where did my daddy go?" Emily asks and I wonder what it will be like when she isn't so fluffy and will demand for the truth. 

"He um . . . he wasn't allowed to tell us, sweetheart. But he's in a special place, so there's no need to worry," I tell her and she seems content with my answer for the time being. 

After a few moments of silence, she turns to Mulder and I'm glad that her questions about her father are over. "Can Mulder be my daddy?" 

I was obviously wrong. I stare at her in complete shock. I can feel Mulder tense up beside me. 

"Emily, sweetie, Mulder is a friend," I say, carefully. I don't want to break her heart but I also don't want to make things awkward between Mulder and I. This conversation has suddenly taken a turn for the worse and I actually wish she was asking about where babies come from or something like that. 

"But can he be my daddy?" she asks again, walking over to Mulder. Mulder gently picks her up and sets her in his lap. 

"Well, Emily, usually daddies and mommies are married," I start to explain. "Me and Mulder aren't married we're only friends."

Mulder glances at me, quizzically and I shrug. "But I want him to be my daddy," Emily says and the room suddenly goes quiet. "Why can't you get married and he can be my daddy?"

The air seems to get thicker and am completely stumped as to what to say. I reach out to gently stroke Emily's hair, then look at Mulder for help. 

"Well, Emily, sweetie if you want—and if it's okay with your mother—then I don't see a problem with you calling me daddy," Mulder says and I am taken aback. Do I want Mulder to be a father figure to Emily? What would that mean for us? "But I'm not your real daddy, okay? Do you understand, pumpkin?"

Emily looks a little confused but nods and hugs Mulder. "So can I call you daddy?"

"Sure," Mulder smiles. "As long as you mom doesn't mind."

Mulder looks at me with a shy smile and I smile back. For right now, I do t see a problem with Emily seeing Mulder as her father. She needs this in her life. Next year, she will have to make Father's Day crafts in school and she won't have anyone to give them to. Maybe it will be better for her to have Mulder there. 

Still, I can't help but have my questions. The whole situation has its complications. For one, what will happen in the future when Emily is older and really sees him as her father? Or what if Mulder or I plan on moving away? But right now, I don't think about these questions. 

"No, I don't mind," I answer, truthfully. 

"Yay!" Emily cheers and I laugh at her. "I have a daddy! Will you play barbies with me, Daddy?"

"Of course! But first you have to finish eating," Mulder says and Emily hops off his lap and sits back at her food. 

 

***

 

Twenty minutes later, it's time for Mulder to leave. I step outside my apartment with him, while Emily waits patiently by the TV. 

"What a day..." I breath and rub my forehead. "Mulder I know you probably didnt expect this and if you—if you don't want to do this, I understand. Just don't—"

Mulder cuts me off by gently tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. "Scully, if I didn't want to do this, I wouldn't have. I love Emily very much and I just want the best for her. I hope this doesn't change anything for us."

"No . . . of course not, Mulder. Just—as Emily gets older, she'll actually think of you as her father and that's a lot to handle," I say. "If you ever want to back away, just say so."

Mulder shakes his head. "I don't want to back away, Scully?" he speaks softly. "I'll try to be a good father figure and—and Scully?"

"Yes?"

"Having a family with you is everything I could ever want," he whispers. "I can't wait to be a father to that little girl."

My heart flutters at his words and I smile at him. "I don't know what to say . . . I—"

Suddenly, he draws me into his arms and I immediately wrap my arms around his waist and he does the same to me. "Don't say anything, Scully."

I feel him kiss my hair before releasing me and stepping away. "I should probably get back in there before she gets into trouble," I say and he nods. 

"Goodnight, Scully. I'll see you bright and early tomorrow," he whispers before disappearing down the hallway. 

As I step back into my apartment, I remember suddenly that tomorrow is a Saturday which means we don't work. Which means, Mulder is coming over bright and early. 

To see his daughter.


End file.
